madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Things Rico has Regurgitated
**This page was transferred from Penguins HQ! with permission of site owner as the site is now closed** ---- *$0.25 cents - For a New York toll booth in Gone in a Flash *An opened can of sardines - As a gift to Max the Moon Cat in Launchtime *A hammer - To fend off thieving lemurs in Launchtime. -> Seen again when he half-regurgitates it to try to help Skipper fight the Rat King in Crown Fools. -> Seen again when trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide in All Choked Up. -> Seen again to test the ice for a hockey game in Miracle on Ice. -> Seen again when Skipper is making him regurgitate things in order to escape in I Was a Penguin Zombie *A stick of dynamite - As a proposal to get rid of the lemurs from Marlene's habitat in Haunted Habitat. -> Another stick is seen when the penguins needed to get access to the sewer system in Haunted Habitat. -> Seen again when used to bust down a door to get access to the power control room at the zoo in Kingdom Come. -> Seen again when escaping from Officer X's cage in What Goes Around. *A flashlight - To see the lemurs out of Marlene's habitat in Haunted Habitat. -> Seen again to light the way in the sewers in Crown Fools. -> Seen again to light the inside of a hot dog cart in Needle Point. *Three unknown weapons - Weapons check inside a dark mailbox in Operation: Plush & Cover. *A purple flamethrower with orange flames on the side - To defend against "enemy movement" at the toy factory in Operation: Plush & Cover. -> Seen again when he was possibly going to use it against the other "enemy" players in the capture-the-flag game in Penguiner Takes All. -> Seen again when trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide in All Choked Up. -> Seen again when Roger is inside Rico's body and burps up a few items in Roger Dodger. *A cinder block - To stop the crunching machine at the toy factory in Operation: Plush & Cover. *An anchor - To lose weight temporarily for a limbo contest in Happy King Julien Day!. -> Seen again with a rope attached to stop the rampaging gorillas in Jungle Law. *A mixing spoon - To bake a cake in Happy King Julien Day!. *An egg - Was actually the egg they were babysitting in Paternal Egg-Stinct. *A kite - To swoop down and stop a runaway popcorn cart in Paternal Egg-Stinct. *A grappling hook - Skipper uses it to break into the lemur habitat and steal the batteries from Julien's boom-box in Assault & Batteries. -> Seen again when Skipper is making him regurgitate things in order to escape in I Was a Penguin Zombie *Earmuffs - For skipper when he sleeps to drown out King Julien's noisy music in Assault & Batteries. *Binoculars - So skipper can see Julien who is floating away in Two Feet High and Rising. *A black "cartoon" bomb - To create a smoke screen for a clean getaway in Tangled in the Web. -> Seen again as a smokescreen two more times in Popcorn Panic. -> Seen again when coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca in Skorca!. -> Seen again when Roger is inside Rico's body and burps up a few items and two more time later in the same episode while talking in Roger Dodger. -> Seen again when skipper plows into him in I Was a Penguin Zombie. -> Seen again when used to unclog a hair clog in the chimpanzee habitat drainage system in Miss Understanding. *A newspaper - To use as reading material while going to the bathroom in Tangled in the Web. *A roller skate - Sneezed up after a fly landed on his nose in Tangled in the Web. *A crowbar - For Marlene after she gets mad learning about Julien's spare crown in Crown Fools. -> Seen again when trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide in All Choked Up. -> Seen again to crack open the crates of fish in Go Fish. -> Seen again when coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca in Skorca!. -> Seen again when used to pry King Julien's head from a tree in Otter Gone Wild. *A chainsaw - To defend against Skipper who is training him in The Hidden. -> Seen again when coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca in Skorca!. -> Seen again while in Alice's office to saw a computer in half in Cat's Cradle. -> Seen again to cut a sewage line in What Goes Around. -> Seen again when the penguins are about to capture "zombie" Skipper in I Was a Penguin Zombie. *A Kendo stick - When going into the unknown creatures habitat to rescue Mort and the others in The Hidden. --> Seen again when Roger is inside Rico's body and burps up a few items in Roger Dodger. *Playing cards - Four aces during a game of "stomp the wombat", a joker a bit after that and another ace later in Kingdom Come. *A tape measure - Partially regurgitated to help measure out spacing for obstacle course cones in Little Zoo Coupe. *A plastic fork and spoon - To eat off of the hood of the penguins car in Little Zoo Coupe. The spoon is seen again the penguins see the giant inflatable ice cream cone in Skorca!. *Screws - To bolt the wheel of their car on in Little Zoo Coupe. *A can of "explosivo" beans - To use to create gas in order to use as a weapon against the lemurs in Little Zoo Coupe. *A bundle of dynamite / time bomb - When trying to find the perfect weapon to fight against the robot guide in All Choked Up. *Popcorn, a Spiral staircase, an elevator and an old squeaky toy - Not actually regurgitated but seen by Mort when he was inside Rico's stomach in All Choked Up. *Mort - After he had climbed in Rico's stomach to try to defuse a bomb in All Choked Up. *Popcorn - After stealing it from a zoo visitor so that the other penguins could have some in Popcorn Panic. *Kowalski's whiteboard - To show the others a plan to get the popcorn back in Popcorn Panic. *Popcorn kernels - In order to "kill" the lights, he uses them as bullets and spits them out at high velocity Popcorn Panic. *A knife - To cut through the fish crackers in Go Fish. --> Seen again to cut King Julien's watermelon in half in All King, No Kingdom. *A paperclip - To use as a lock pick to break into the fish truck in Go Fish. *A plunger, plastic knife and spare change - When bounced against Julien's bounce-house by the enraged Mort in Mort Unbound. -> Seen again when coming up with weapons to fight the Skorca in Skorca!. *A blindfold - To wear when the enlarged Mort is about to kill them in Mort Unbound. *Bubble gum (regular and blueberry) - As a component of Kowalski's new invention in Roomies. *$34.67 in coins - To pay for Chinese food in Misfortune Cookie. *The fortune from his fortune cookie - After eating Chinese food in Misfortune Cookie. *A hand grenade - While playing a game in Skorca!. -> Seen again while trying to destroy the Skorca in Skorca!. *A piece of bologna - To use as a bologna detector in Otter Gone Wild. *A beach ball - To soften the landing of Private who's plane was going down in Otter Gone Wild. *Hedge clippers - To get Max down from a booby-trap in a tree in Cat's Cradle. *A hacksaw - To try to cut off the leg tracking devices in Tagged. *Shreds of paper - After being used as a paper shredder in What Goes Around. *A rolling pin - To defend against the other penguins stealing his doll/girlfriend in What Goes Around. *Spare change - As a tip for the apartment building door man in What Goes Around. *A firefly - When trying to find the warm feeling in his stomach in What Goes Around. *A bullfighter hat and red flag - When fighting Officer X's van in What Goes Around. *A flare gun - To signal the others that it is clear to come and steal the "groove jar" in Out of the Groove *A monkey wrench - To toss at the baboons in order to try to get the "groove jar" back in Out of the Groove *A framed picture of skipper - When mourning the "loss" of Skipper in I Was a Penguin Zombie. *A fish - When Skipper is making him regurgitate things in order to escape in I Was a Penguin Zombie. *A pair of yellow rubber gloves - For skipper to use as "medical supplies" and slap Private to wake him up in Sting Operation *Flowers - To decorate for King Julien's party in All King, No Kingdom. *A pink bow - For Skippers head to indicate he is a female in Miss Understanding. *A broom - To give to Mason in order to clean up the messy chimpanzee habitat in Over Phil. *Peanuts - To make the decoy elephant look perfect. Again later to try to take out Burt in An Elephant Never Forgets.